Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Future Explores - Prologue: A Warm Waking
by LuckStarPlays
Summary: It is set some time after the events of The future (of PMD:EOS/D/T) is free from paralysis


You awake in front of an open fireplace in a small cottage and you see a grizzled old looking Sceptile in a rocking chair.

Sceptile: Ah...I see you have awoken...

You are currently thinking is this Pokémon talking to me.

Sceptile: You sure well along way.

You ask what do you mean fell and where are you?

Sceptile: I know you must be very confused...let me explain what happened.

You sit up and get ready to listen

Sceptile: I was taking my normal early morning walk when I hear a yelling from something above me... and I see you falling from the sky landing in the middle of the Frost lake... which then I jumped into action and came to your rescue and I remember you saying in your panic... I'm human, human... in which at first I thought was quite peculiar but in the moment was concern was getting you to my home and heating you up. And now here we are...I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself...I am Sceptile a retired explorer.

After thinking from what he said, your head starts to hurt and then you remember something.

Sceptile (he sees that you are in some sort of pain): you ok there...

You just nod.

Sceptile: Ok...well care to tell me a bit about yourself, like your name?

You tell him your name from what you can remember.

Sceptile: [Insert name here] ... that is a nice name, pleasure to meet you. And you must be wondering from earlier about what you say about being human...to me you look just like a regular [insert Pokémon here].

You hadn't noticed until now that you are a Pokémon and you do start to panic slightly

Sceptile: But I do believe you...

When he said that, it does calm you down a bit.

Sceptile: I have seen many things in this world and a Human becoming a Pokémon and falling from the sky. Doesn't sound that farfetched as what happened with my child. Who was in a very similar state as you.

You ask what does he mean.

Sceptile: Well...let's see...It happened a few years ago, when I was still an explorer, I happened to be in the depths of Flower forest... Near the centre of it where lies a sparkling lake which was knows as a myth across the land, which I found... while I was aweing over the discovery, I saw a small Pokémon falling and landing in the middle of the lake and when I heard the splash, I immediately rushed over to where the small Pokémon landed and it was a very small [partner Pokémon] and so there was no one around in this hidden myth of a lake, so I decides to adopt the little guy/gal.

You then ask where is his child.

Sceptile: They should be back any minute by now.

Then right on cue [partner Pokémon] entered the cottage.

Sceptile: Ah there they are.

Partner: Hi dad, I'm home and I found something that might belong to our guest.

They then hand you a red and blue scarf, which you notice is very similar in design to the one [partner Pokémon] is wearing and point out that while Sceptile noticed it.

Partner: Funny story, while I went out to look for anything, that you might have dropped, I had to take a double take because I thought it was mine at first but I soon realised that it wasn't and your name was imprinted on it which is like my own.

You then take your scarf of their hands.

Partner: I'm sorry, I haven't properly introduced myself. I am [Insert Partners name here] and I already know your name. Pleasure to meet you [Insert your name here].

Your head starts to hurt again and all you could hear was someone saying

Mystery voice: Come on, we are nearly there [Your name] ...just a little farther...

Then the voice slowly gets quieter and you look up and around and it had seemed you collapsed and you were facing the fire place again.

Then [Partner Pokémon] sees you awaking and goes over to you.

Partner: Are you ok. After you took the scarf, you just collapsed and we got worried. Hey, just to let you know, when I was younger this also happened to me but it's been a long time since it has happened, so I don't remember much from them.

Then Sceptile came from the other room carrying a bag

Partner: What have you got their Dad?

Sceptile: I was thinking maybe we could go on a little exhibition to the nearest town.

When he said that [partner Pokémon] beamed with excitement

Partner: Really!

Sceptile: Alright there calm yourself, hey [your name here], you can come along too.

You are thinking maybe this will help me understand this world better. You just nod and get up and after like 5 minutes of getting prepared to leave.

Sceptile: Ok, are we all ready to go?

You both nod and with that all 3 of you set of and start going through the Frost Forest but then Sceptile, just remembered something

Sceptile: I just forgot to get the money. Why don't you go ahead and I'll catch up to at the other side of the forest.

Partner: Ok, sure thing Dad. Ok let's go.

You both continued to go through the Forest but then you both heard, a cry for help and you both ran towards to find a distressed Kangaskhan.

Partner: Kangaskhan, are you alright?

Kangaskhan: no, I am not dear, while I was Hunting for a rare item an avalanche occurred and me and my child go separated and I don't know the forest the best as you dear.

Partner: Don't worry we will find your child, you just get to safety and we will meet you back at the nearby village.

Kangaskhan: ok, dear. Just save me child please.

Partner: Ok. Let's go [Your name].

You enter the deeper parts of the Frost forest.

 **Frost Forest – 4 floors**

 **Pokémon: Alolan Vulpix, Snorunt, Sentret, Hoothoot.**

You and [Partner] make it through the Frost Forest and you both see a baby kangaskhan clinging onto a glowing rock. You both approach.

Partner: are you ok, we are here to bring you to your mom.

After 5 minutes of making them calm down. You both made you way to where Kangaskhan is and them both reunite.

 **Frost Village**

Kangaskhan: Oh, thank you dears, thanks so much for saving my child. I am in your debt.

Partner: No, no need to thank us, we were just doing the right thing.

Kangaskhan: Well anyway at least except this.

Then she gave them both 200 pokes', an Apple and an Oran Berry.

Kangaskhan: Well I'll catch you to later, I'll be at my Storage store in the middle of town.

You both wave goodbye.

Partner: Hey [your name], here's a thought, do you want to maybe form an exploration team with me? We made a pretty good team.

You nod in agreement.

Partner: So...I guess we need a name for our team them.

Then Sceptile showed up behind them.

Sceptile: Maybe you should let [your name here] decide?

Partner: AH...Dad you scared me...and Dad, your OK with this?

Sceptile: Yeah...I think this is a good idea for you to explore the world more.

Partner: Ok...thank you Dad...Ok [Your name] What is your suggestion?

You then Pick a Name for your Team

Partner: hmmm Team [insert Team name here] ... I like it.

Sceptile: Ok, so it's decided. From this on you shall be known as Team [Team name], also I should give you two these.

He revealed 2 Normal rescue badges.

You both, look at them in awe and then Pose.

 **Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Future Explores**


End file.
